


Fairy shenanigans

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Butt Sex, F/M, Fairy, Fairy Reader, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: The magic trio examine the fairy reader - originally from tumblr
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Romania (Hetalia)/Reader, magic trio/Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Fairy shenanigans

The day started out with Vladimir, Lukas, and Arthur inviting you to one of their magic meetings, they had asked permission to examine you and you had obliged happily, thinking that you should never take the opportunity to learn away from someone. So you had left home in a good mood, of course you made sure your magical traits were concealed before leaving your home, you couldn’t risk exposing yourself to any ordinary humans.  
You arrived at one of Lukas’s cottages, and he let you inside it, with a small nod as a greeting, you didn’t expect much more from him, he did not speak very often and he tended to prefer quiet times.  
Vladimir and Arthur were already there, Arthur was sitting with a cup of tea and Vladimir was sitting with what you suspected was blood, hopefully animal blood.  
Lukas offered you a cup of tea but you politely declined, not feeling thirsty anymore. Instead you lifted your disguise, so they could see your pointy ears and beautiful fairy wings, their delicate material reflecting the light in the dimly lit room.  
“Thank you for giving us this opportunity, (y/n)” Arthur spoke with slight enthusiasm, though he was clearly interested as he kept staring intensely at you, yet his gaze was not uncomfortable.  
You smiled at him and spoke with a soft and delicate voice “I am merely happy to be of service to you” your wings moved in soft flying motions as you spoke.  
Arthur seemed to like that answer and he nodded slowly while drinking his tea  
Vladimir smiled warmly at you and your heart skipped a beat, you did not know if it was out of fear or happiness.  
“We’ve never before known someone of your kind, nor had the pleasure to examine one, we really do appreciate it” Vladimir said in a cheerful manner, his attitude made you relax more, you knew he wasn’t dangerous, and you knew he would never hurt you.  
Lukas who had been quiet for now made a “hn” noise in response to what Vladimir had said, you knew he agreed, it made you feel happy.  
They put their books and beverages away and prepared the living room for examination, books were opened up on specific pages, about your kind.  
They started to examine you, first they did a lot of magical examinations, it sometimes felt strange but you endured it without any issues, sometimes you felt warm, other times you felt cold and you would even experience sensations you could not explain nor understand.  
Problems started to arrive when they started giving your ears and wings attention, you blushed lightly at first, hoping it would stop feeling funny in your stomach.  
They didn’t seem to notice your cheeks getting increasingly redder and redder. You could feel yourself become wet and you were slowly panicking, because you didn’t want to embarrass yourself, however it became harder to conceal as Arthur stroked your back around the wing roots and you moaned softly in response.  
They all stopped what they were doing and looked at you with puzzled faces, however Arhtur’s expression soon turned into a smirk  
“oh my, seems like someone is sensitive” he said and stroked your back again, you tried to keep your noises down but you simply couldn’t help it, it just felt too good.  
You felt a hand slowly grab yours and you looked to see that it was Lukas who held your hand, though his eyes told you nothing of his thoughts and intentions, he was as always a mystery to you.  
Arthur continued to stroke and caress your back, earning small noises from you, he seemed rather satisfied with himself  
“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Vladimir’s voice trailed off as he heard your soft and delicious moans, his blood red eyes started glowing a little from arousal.  
“Don’t be like that, Vladimir” Arhur answered with a playful voice, he leaned closer to you and made you face him “I know you want more of this” he teased.  
You blushed deeply, but you could not deny that your body wanted more, so much more. you felt so hot and bothered and at the moment all you could think about was their naked bodies against your own.  
So you did the only thing you could do, you nodded and Arthur’s smirk became wider.  
“Let me help you with this pesky clothing” he whispered huskily into your ear, as he started to remove your outer clothing, and then your underwear. You felt another hand grab your free hand and you looked to see Vladimir, with glowing blood red eyes, he reached up and brushed a stray hair behind your ear, and you blushed as he brushed over your ear, he kissed your cheek softly, as in an attempt to calm you.  
You felt a hand down at your privates, it was Arthur’s and he was stroking you and giving you attention to arouse you even more, you couldn’t help but moan. Arthur seemed very pleased to hear you moan and the two others were mostly quiet, though you knew Vladimir was affected by it too, though you couldn’t figure Lukas out.  
They started to pull their pants and underwear down, and Arthur made Vladimir sit down with you on him, you could feel his dick up against your butt, he gave attention to his member to get it hard and you could feel it. Lukas sat down beside you and Vladimir and looked at you with his mysterious eyes, though you thought you could see a hint of arousal.  
Arthur stood in front of you and told you to keep your mouth open, so you did and as he stroked his member, you felt Vladimir’s member enter your behind, you moaned and Arthur grabbed your hair and thrusted his dick into your mouth. You felt Vladimir lift you up and down so that he was thrusting into you.  
You still held Lukas’s hand and you felt him lead it down to his member, you wrapped your fingers around his member and started to pump his member, earning small groans from him.  
Vladimir and Arthur continued thrusting into you while their louder noises mixed together in a symphony of arousal. You were moaning too, feeling slightly overstimulated from all that was happening around you, yet you still enjoyed it.  
You continued to pump Lukas’s manhood as the two others pounded into you. You felt all hot and bothered from it. You could taste Arthur’s salty precum and feel his fingers tangled in your hair, roughly pushing your head forwards when he thrusted into you. The tip of his member hit the back of your throat and you felt like you were gagging on him.  
It felt like heaven and your wings were spread out to the side so you could lean your back against Vladimir’s front. You could feel that you would hit your climax soon, and with a few thrusts from Vladimir, you came hard. Both him and Arhur continued to chase their own climaxes, and you focused on Lukas, who came undone under your fingers and made you stop giving his member attention, you could feel his eyes on you as he held your hand instead and watched the two others pound into you.  
Vladimir came first and he slowly stopped thrusting into you, and his cum spilled out of you, though Arthur was still going like a beast and it felt like it took long before he finally came into your mouth, you swallowed his salty cum and looked up at him, he smirked down at you and stroked your hair, while praising you for how good your mouth felt.  
They all admired your naked form for a while, before Lukas stood up and brought you to the bathroom, where he washed you, he didn’t say anything, but you knew he cared for you.


End file.
